Dying In A Safe Place
by Randomness from Boredom
Summary: A poor MapleStory character finds himself unable to move during a summoned monster attack and dies. Why? Because the gamer went afk!


Note: This story is based on my crusader on MapleGlobal. It's not completely a true story, but the details of my character are all true. YES, HE IS LIKE THAT. I kinda exaggerated though, just for fun :D I don't really think he looks that good, but some people went crazy over him and it was funny. He's okay looking really, but, yeah, exaggeration is fun.

This is not a serious story. But then again, what Randomness from Boredom story is really serious anyway?

* * *

With his gorgeous long dark hair catching the sunlight and his cobalt blue eyes against a perfectly-formed face, the crusader easily caught attention as he walked down the expanse of the bright atmosphere of downtown Henesys. It was especially younger boys and older women who felt themselves dazzled by his looks, the younger boys all wanting to grow into his image and the females brashly flirting with it. Even with the excessive compliments, he remained without much vanity, although the trait was easily wearing down.

"I hate training," the level 80 crusader muttered to no one in particular, exhausted after a long visit to the haunting Cursed Sanctuary and fearlessly soloing several Jr. Balrogs with the lovely, powerfully-forged Heaven's Gate sword he'd been lucky to buy for a low price. Sweat ran down his battle-hardened, shapely figure underneath his dark Battle Road; he was nearly dehydrated and needed something to eat and drink.

Before he could make it to Henesys Market, a scream penetrated his wanting yet somewhat serene thoughts. Heads once caught in deep conversation turned as well, initiating a chain reaction.

Fear lodged itself briefly in his gut as his long legs pulled him forwards to the sound, a voice shrieking in his head to move and find the source of the chaos that was blooming, growing louder as several other screams, shouts, and attacking pervaded the town.

Run, dammit, find what it is to see if you can fight it, or run the other way! You have conquered bosses, overcome hard times, have fought alongside fourth-class men against Zakum, you should be able to do this.

Oh, _crap._

_Only you can't run._ The words slipped coldly down his mind like an icy serpent. He couldn't move, he was stunned, he was worse than stunned, he was completely paralyzed.

Snap out of it, he mentally told himself. Not was he stunned in his mind, but he truly was stunned.

In normal circumstances he could unsheath his sword for defense and run the other direction, assuming the chaos would be too much for him to handle.

Oh, but all he could do now was watch in horror as the summoned Crimson Balrog flew his way a few minutes later, bloody children collapsing into death and paving the beast's path towards him.

It raised its claw before him, and a magic attack cut into his once-beautiful face. He managed not to scream, knowing it was only the beginning.

* * *

"Oh, did I tell you about the girl I met who was so boyish, she shaved her head bald and refused to wear a dress even to her sister's wedding?" my friend told me over the phone.

I laughed into the phone, pulling a pillow over my head for no reason as I laid back on my bed. Five minutes had passed since I had passed since I had left my male MapleStory character standing defenseless in Henesys, channel 1, to go into my room and talk on the phone with my friend, who was currently away in another city. It would have been smarter to stay outside and watch for any trade requests on Maple, but my parents were out there as well and I didn't want to hear me talk about stupid things.

"Poor girl. How will she ever find love?" I replied.

"Maybe by a poor girl who thinks she's a guy! Oh crap, my mom's calling me. Sorry for the short call," she muttered.

I sighed. "Bye," I said wearily. Back to MapleStory. Nearly time to level up!

Returning to the computer, I was surprised to see a large sign on the middle of MapleStory.

There was a row of dead low-levels, simply floating over gravestones in silence as if they hadn't realized they were no longer alive. Next to a strange-looking pirate boy with purple hair floated my level 80 crusader, his Battle Road-clad body replaced by a transparent white shape.

As I was shouting out a string of explexetives on how I'd just died on MapleStory at 99 percent, I turned up the volume on the computer and heard the sound of a Crimson Balrog being annihilated by a familiar skill I knew on my level 200 paladin on a private server, Blast.

"Stupid summoners," I said out loud. To die in a safe place was something to laugh at, but then, it was possible to die anywhere.

Sighing loudly, I pressed the revive button. My crusader was revived, but the experience I'd worked hard to gain the past whole hour had gone.

If only I hadn't just left him there. It was sad how you could die anywhere on MapleStory.

* * *

Note: That never happened to me. I'm just scared it will. I didn't kill Zakum on this character, by the way.


End file.
